Ar'iz
The inhabitants of Izorda Arietix have long since cohabited with the megafauna of the jungle planet, building complex structures within and around the giant trees. The treeline can reach up to, or even over a kilometer in height, with the trunks being embedded with the precious minerals and gems found on the planet. The cities sprawl within the forests, with swamps and rivers separating most forests from each other. https://www.pinterest.co.uk/nighteyeswolf/ariz/ The planet is governed by a ruling body of 5, chosen as the cream of the crop in the oddly open eugenics program. A number of tests and votes are carried out to determine the ruling body, with each test more convoluted than the last, the selection ingrained in the culture of the Ar'iz from many millennia ago. The Ar'iz pride themselves on being better than humans, using science and medicine to change biology and genetics to attain the perfect form, with a mix of features prevalent amongst the people, but a feline leaning in those of the upper echelons. Those amongst the Ar'iz who are incapable of manifesting a chemical bond with a creature of the planet are shunned, and regarded as broken and unsuitable to participate in the society. https://www.pinterest.co.uk/nighteyeswolf/ariz-beasts/ The Ar’iz and Gender The Ar’iz themselves chose the perfect form as one without obvious gender markers, with the society basing gender assumptions on the clothing worn - this emphasises the importance of clothing and accessories on the planet; it is considered a huge faux pas to mis-identify someone - the clothing and presentation of the day before holds no bearing on the next day, and making that assumption is a common mistake outsiders make. There are four distinct groups of presentation: the Laye, a terran stereotype of high femininity with complex outfits and dresses base on accentuating the natural form to the extreme (she/her) https://www.pinterest.co.uk/nighteyeswolf/laye/ the Toruun, a more toned down (in comparison), flowing style based on covering the body as much as possible to obscure the natural form (he/him) https://www.pinterest.co.uk/nighteyeswolf/toruun/ the Jaipi, a tight fitting and functional form of dress typically accentuated with many more accessories that show the wealth of the individual (they/them) https://www.pinterest.co.uk/nighteyeswolf/jaipi/ the Daranan, a highly cyberneticised form of dress built not just for utility but as the typical formal wear of the planet, typically saved for events (xe/xir) https://www.pinterest.co.uk/nighteyeswolf/daranan/ As with any mystery based faction, there is overlap between the styles - a native would have no issue differentiating, but outsiders may often struggle to pick up the differences between them. Ar’iz and Names Many Ar’iz are gifted names upon birth, but these names are rarely used once the child comes of age at 17 rotations of the sun. Instead, their name is substituted for their title, and it is considered a major faux pas to use their gifted name unless they in turn gift the use to you in a short, but highly meaningful ceremony. There are instances where even the spouse of an Ar’iz is barred from using their gifted name. The Castes Prevalent animal traits and their hierarchy are as follows: Feline - the ruling class (cats, big and domestic) Canine (dogs, wolves, foxes) Avian (birds of prey/paradise) Bovid (goats, antelope, moose) Rodent (bats, mice) Reptile (snakes, lizards) Marine (sharks, whales, jellyfish) Insectoid Below class IV, psionics are intentionally prevented and if needed, killed. Military Forces A notable general in the ranks of the Battle Cats is one General Kowoschei, renowned for his seemingly undying nature when going into battle on his bonded lizard, Doemi. The Unfulfilled A group of unbonded individuals who are allowed to serve the Consortium in secret, trained in martial and psionic disciplines to allow greater service to the Five. Rite of Faithful Accord This is the most important ritual any Ar’iz must go through - this is the bonding to their partner, a beast they train and gain the trust of. This may happen multiple times in an individual’s lifetime, depending on the lifespan of their chosen partners. This bond is deeper and more important than that of marriage, and those who are unable to pass these trials are cast out of society.